KOTLC React! React to Murder Mystery?
by HeartWarmLucy
Summary: When Sophie gets the krew to play murder mystery to find out who "killed" Linh's it's up to Dex to find who the "Killer" is. Rated : T just in case. (This is my first time doing this so please don't judge thank you) AND REMEBER DO WHAT YOU LOVE/ENJOY!(-AS LONG AS IT'S LEGAL!)


**Hi READER! I don't know how you found this or why you're reading this but THANKS IT MEANS A LOT(I don't know who Linh or Tam is Just that they're Character so sorry that I didn't really include them that much) This is a KOTLC REACT well my first one EVER so Yeah THEY ARE GOING TO REACT TO PLAYING ... MURDER MYSTERY! (-even though you could just read the tittle and know that!) REMEMBER do what you (legally) love/enjoy! And PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN! Thank you so so much. ENJOY!**

Sophie: Hi wanna play a game?

Keefe, Dex, Fitz, Bianna:... Sureeeeeee

Sophie: So we're playing murder mystery*coughs cough*why I didn't invite Tam*Cough*

Fitz: What's Murder Mystery?

Sophie: SO GLAD YOU ASKED YOU ASKED!

Bianna: Should I be worried?

Sophie: Murder Mystery is a game where one person is dead and someone has to find out who killed them! I have lines you can ask and roles I will be the assistant so I can help the Cop catch the Killer without any more bystanders being harmed.

Dex: Whats a Cop, and Bystander?

Sophie: The cop is the only one who can put someone in "Jail" so like exile them but not REALLY Exile them because this is a GAME, and a bystander is someone who is not the cop or the killer, if you are the killer you have to pretend to be a bystander and if the killer tags the cop then the killer wins but if the cop tags the killer the cop wins the cop can only tag once so you must Investigate and Interrogate everyone and remember this is a GAME! no actual punishment will be served now every one take a piece of paper and remember also don't tell anyone your roles EXCEPT COP!

*Everyone chooses without looking*

Sophie: Oh and also when you tag someone you HAVE to say tag

*everyone nods*

Sophie: Cop can you tell us who you are?

Dex: That's me

Sophie: Hey I'm your assistant okay because we don't want you to mess up

Dex: *nods*

Bianna: Wait! If someones supposed to be dead who is it?

Sophie: Linh

Everyone:*Gasps*

Sophie: Okay the game starts ... NOW!

Dex: Should we Interrogate or Investigate first?

Sophie: I say investigate, lets go check the crime seen its in the library.

Dex: OK

*Goes to library see's the body outlined in white chalk next to a book about cooking treats*

Dex: Wow you seat this up good

Sophie: What do you mean

Dex: You made the set up right?

Sophie: Oh! yeah thanks

Dex:*Picks up book on treats and looks on a bookmarked page*Mallowmelt Recipe maybe we should investigate the kitchen for food-err-CLUES I mean CLUES!

*Goes to kitchen hears pretend sobbing*

Dex: Oh ... hi Bianna

Bianna:*Stops pretend sobbing*

Dex: Um ... we saw a book in the crime seen about how to make Mallowmelt so we went here do you know what that means?

Bianna: We where going to bake treats for everyone so I asked her to get a recipe book for Mallowmelt when she never came back I headed to the library their she was,

Dex:*Writes down* Where you the first person to arrive their?

Bianna: Yes

Dex: Do you know anything else that might be useful?

Bianna: I heard Keefe getting upset because she let two other people in and that this his his house that's why we thought we should make treats for everyone to cheer him up,

Dex: Which two

Bianna: I don't know sorry, but you can ask Keefe he stormed off to the court yard after their fight.

Dex: OK thank you *Jots more stuff down then goes to the court yard*

Dex: I heard you had an argument with Linh what was that about?

Keefe:*looks at paper* She let two people into my house, without permission and I came here after the fight

Dex: Which two

Keefe: You two are the ones she let in

Dex and Sophie:*looks at their scripts* OH YEAH!

Dex: How many people where their many people where there when you came in

Keefe: Just Fitz, Bianna and I, I thought she was screaming because we ran out of glitter so I took My time getting there. You should check Fitz, he was their before me he should be in the living room eating the cookies Bianna made before ... well yeah

Dex: OK thanks*head to living room*

Fitz:*Eats cookies* Want some?

Dex: Yes-er-no. We have some questions can you confirm that Bianna was making cookies after the fight with Keefe and that your eating them?

Fitz: Yes

Dex: And that Keefe went out to the Court yard after that fight they would of passed through here from the hall to the living room and out the front door and no one other then Linh went into the library after the incident?

Fitz: Yes, and I was second to arrive because Keefe took a while to come in when I heard my sister scream, ... actually i think I saw someone go into that room

Dex: WHO?!

Fitz: *falls asleep*

Dex: *looks at notes*

Dex:*Thinks*They all add up unless...*Flashback*

Flashback Sophie: The cop, killer, bystanders

Flashback Keefe: You two are the ones she let in

*Flashback ends*

Dex:*Touches Sophie's shoulders* Tag

*Confetti comes down from ceiling*

Sophie: Wow you actually won

Dex: You thought I wouldn't?

Sophie: Kinda,

*Everyone walks back in*

Sophie: How did you like it?

Bianna: It was fun I liked the acting bit I did didn't you? I mean FAKE TEAR'S!

Sophie: Ya

Fitz: My bit was weird but nice that I got cookies out of it

Dex: I still am stunned I was correct I mean I just went off one of the things you said in the beginning

Keefe: I was following you guys around and it was kinda cool how he solved that I have to agree, OH and look who I found also following!*Points to Linh*

LINH?!: HI!

everyone except Sophie, Keefe, and Linh: *Gasps* You're supposed to be dead!

Sophie: REALLY IT WAS JUST A GAME SHE WASN'T REALLY DEAD!*face palms*


End file.
